


Я любил Господа Бога, но мы слишком разные

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Royalty RPF, Царь Иван Грозный | Tsar Ivan Grozny | Tsar Ivan the Terrible (1991)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: История, в которой от любви до ненависти один шаг.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	Я любил Господа Бога, но мы слишком разные

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Задание: Божественное  
> 2\. Рекомендован просмотр в 720р и маленьком окошке - для максимально возможного качества. Осторожно, присутствует быстрая смена кадров и русский рэп.  
> 3\. ♫: FACE - "Молитва"

**Author's Note:**

> Источники: "Царь Иван Грозный (1991) - Князь Серебряный", "Царь", "Он - дракон" и материалы в свободном доступе.


End file.
